


Splice: Part 2

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After escaping the lab, Jared finds his way to Jensen's home and offers to teach him everything he learned from watching the computer screen when the new janitor took over.





	Splice: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Splice.  
> Beta'd by jdl71

“I'm coming!” Jensen called as he padded toward the door to his apartment. He'd been trying to sleep when someone started banging on his door. One look at the clock told him that it was well after one in the morning, so he had absolutely no idea what this was about. The only thing he could think of was that Christian had locked himself out again. His roommate wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box. “Jesus Christ, Chris. You really need to stop doing this shit. I have to be up—” 

When he opened the door and Jared was staring back at him, Jensen's words cut off in a rush. “Jared?” he breathed, glancing around the hallway to make sure Jared was alone. “What-What are you doing here?” Quickly, Jensen ushered Jared inside, figuring this had to be some sort of mistake. “How did you even find me?”

Jared's eyes raked over Jensen's body as he allowed Jensen to pull him into the apartment. The older man was wearing next to nothing, leaving very little to Jared's imagination. His chest was bare, revealing a toned, taut abdomen and sculpted arms. His legs were also bare, showing off Jensen's well-muscled thighs and calves. The black boxer briefs he was wearing only covered Jensen's most intimate parts – the parts Jared wanted to see most. “I looked you up in the computer database,” Jared answered, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking Jensen out.

Because he had been so shocked by Jared being the man pounding on the door, Jensen hadn't even realized that he was half naked. But now that he had a moment to process it, his nakedness was all he could think about. “I should...get some clothes on,” Jensen mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he began to turn toward his bedroom.

Before he could get too far, Jared grabbed his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. “I like you like this,” Jared muttered, straight white teeth capturing his lower lip. “Maybe...I should take some of these clothes off instead.”

The idea of seeing what was beneath Jared's clothes had Jensen's downstairs brain perking up. He swallowed thickly, mouth all of a sudden feeling very dry. “I...uh...I don't think...that's not a good idea, Jared,” Jensen stumbled over his words. “We need to talk first. How are you here? I thought you weren't allowed to leave the glass room.”

Right now, Jared wasn't thinking about talking. He wanted action. He'd been thinking about this since the night he'd climbed into Jensen's lap and laid one on him. And now was his chance to take it further without anyone bothering them. And Jensen wanted to _talk_?! “I got out,” Jared answered, figuring that the sooner Jensen got his answers, the sooner Jared could get what he wanted. “Morgan was trying to keep us apart, Jensen. I fixed it. We don't have to worry about him anymore.”

A deep frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared told him that they didn't have to worry about Morgan anymore. “What do you mean, Jared?” Jensen asked, almost afraid to know the answer. “What did you do? Did you...hurt him?”

Shaking his head, Jared answered, “No. Morgan wasn't there. I just...jumped through the glass and escaped. No one knew what I looked like so it was easy to get out. I just had to steal some clothes so they wouldn't think anything of my outfit. I came straight to you.” Smiling, Jared moved closer to Jensen, walking the other man backward until Jensen's back hit the opposite wall. “I wanted to finish what we started the other day in my room.”

For someone who didn't know anything about sex other than what he'd seen in porn, Jared sure as hell was horny. Which only made it harder for Jensen to tell him no. “Jared,” Jensen breathed, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly too dry lips. “You don't even know what you're asking me for.” Jensen had seen the man who had replaced him, and he was about ninety percent sure he hadn't been watching gay porn in front of Jared.

“I know what I want,” Jared argued, placing his palms on the wall on either side of Jensen's head as he allowed his eyes to roam over Jensen's bare skin. “I might not...understand or know all of the details, but you can teach me. I...assume you've had sex before, right?”

Jensen's cheeks heated with embarrassment when Jared asked about his sex life. “Yes, I have,” he answered, frowning at the younger man. He wanted to tell Jared no – wanted to push him away and tell him that he needed to get back to the lab before someone came looking for them. But he wasn't that strong. Jared was standing right in front of him ready and willing to give Jensen what he'd been craving since he started talking to Jared, and there was no way Jensen could pass up this opportunity.

It was a bad idea. Jensen knew it. But he couldn't care less at this point. “Fuck it,” he growled, surging forward and crushing his lips against Jared's. His hands moved to card through Jared's shaggy hair, Jensen manipulating Jared's head however he wanted as he ravaged the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Jared was trying to mimic Jensen's actions, which led Jensen to believe that Jared was going to be a quick study. “Tell me what you saw when you watched the computer screen,” Jensen breathed when he broke the kiss. “Tell me what you wanna do to me.”

After the way Jensen kissed him, Jared wasn't sure he was able to think properly. “I-I don't...” Jared started, shaking his head as he panted out his breaths. “I didn't see a lot. I just...saw some things. Like kissing...and you do it much better than the girl on the screen did.” A small smile came to his lips as Jared remembered one other thing he'd seen in the videos. “There was one other thing. But I need to be on my knees for that.”

That was all Jensen needed to hear to understand what Jared was talking about. “Fuck,” he ground out, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to keep his body under control. His hand was on Jared's elbow before he knew what was happening. He led Jared into his room, closing the door behind himself. “Show me,” he ordered, locking the door so no one could interrupt them.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Jared dropped to his knees in front of Jensen. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of Jensen's boxer briefs, dragging down the fabric. He blinked curiously when Jensen's erect member sprang free, bobbing in front of his face. Jared's eyes ticked up to Jensen's face briefly before he leaned forward, tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum collecting at Jensen's slit.

When Jared's tongue was on him, Jensen almost lost it. Groaning softly, Jensen pressed his head into the wall, hands balled into fists where they rested against the wall on either side of his hips. He wanted to reach out and touch Jared – card his fingers through that perfect mop of chestnut locks on Jared's head. But he wouldn't. This was about Jared teaching Jensen what he'd learned. Jensen would have his chance to teach Jared a few things once he was finished.

Slowly, Jared lapped at the head of Jensen's member, tongue sliding down the shaft as he grew bolder. He tried to remember and mimic what he'd learned on the computer screen, but he hadn't had a very good view, and when he was putting the actions to the test, it was a lot harder than he'd originally thought. Jensen wasn't small by any means, and Jared wasn't sure he would be able to do the same things the woman had done in the video. But he was going to give it his best shot.

Gathering all of his confidence, Jared went for it. However, as soon as he moved, he knew he'd done something wrong. Jensen hissed in pain and jerked backward toward the wall, causing Jared to pull off. “Did I do something wrong?” Jared asked, eyes ticking up to meet Jensen's, searching the older man's face for answers. 

“Teeth,” Jensen breathed, trying not to think about the pain that had just radiated through his whole body. “I mean, a little bit is okay, but if you use too much, it just hurts.” Jared's hazel eyes blinked slowly as he stared at Jensen, like he was analyzing the situation, or something. And that should have freaked Jensen out a lot more than it did. Jared wasn't human – at least not completely – and that should have had Jensen running for the hills. But it didn't. Jared had never done anything to make Jensen believe that he was in danger, so he wasn't scared. “Try again. Wrap your lips around your teeth so it kinda acts like a barrier.”

Jared quickly did as he was told before he moved to take Jensen into his mouth once more. This time, Jensen's reaction was a lot better. The older man pressed his head against the wall once more, moaning softly as his hips gently bucked against Jared. After a few minutes, Jared pressed his palms against Jensen's hips, remembering that the woman in the video had done that. His eyes landed on Jensen's once more, the older man looking down at him in confusion as Jared smiled around his cock.

Now that Jared felt more confident, he took Jensen deeper into his mouth, allowing the other man to bottom out against the back of his throat. Jared moaned obscenely around Jensen's cock, letting him feel Jared's throat working against the head of his dick. 

However, the reaction Jared got from Jensen wasn't what he'd been expecting. In the video, the man receiving the blow job had moaned and pulled the woman closer – he'd obviously enjoyed it. But Jensen didn't seem to have the same reaction. Instead, Jensen gripped Jared's hair and pulled him off, breaths panting out of him. “You didn't like that either?” Jared asked, frowning in confusion.

Quickly, Jensen shook his head. “No, it's not that,” he assured Jared. “You're doing good. _Really_ good. I just...I wanna show you something.” Jensen knew that if he allowed Jared to continue with his blow job, Jensen was going to cum too soon, and they wouldn't actually get to the sex part. And Jensen was determined to be inside Jared. After all, they were probably breaking so many laws right now it wasn't even funny. And Jensen knew he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't act on this opportunity that had literally landed on his doorstep. “Get on the bed.”

While Jared moved to do as he was told, Jensen stripped out of his boxer briefs, tossing them into the corner. He wasted no time climbing onto the bed then, skilled fingers working open the fastenings of Jared's jeans. And he didn't even want to think about where Jared got these clothes. Once he had the button popped and the zipper dragged down, Jensen tucked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down Jared's long legs and adding them to the pile with his own discarded clothing. 

He then moved to Jared's shirt, shoving the cotton off Jared's body as quickly as he could. Once Jared was naked, Jensen took a moment to appreciate the other man's body. It was like Dr. Morgan had made Jared for Jensen and Jensen alone. Jared was perfect to him – with his shaggy chestnut hair, affectionate hazel eyes, that long slope of a nose, and those thin, perfectly pouty lips. And don't even get Jensen started on the body this boy had. _Damn_! It was like Jared had walked out of every wet dream Jensen had ever had.

As he stared at Jared, the other man stared back at him. Jensen nearly vibrated out of his skin when Jared's hands pressed against his skin, hot, smooth palms sliding over Jensen's bare flesh. “You have no clue what you're doing to me, do you Jared?” Jensen asked, biting into his bottom lip when the younger man just shot him a dimpled smile. And damn, those dimples just added to his appeal.

Leaning over Jared, Jensen reached into the top drawer of his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept there. It had been a _long_ time since he'd needed to use it, so he hoped that the expiration date was still good. And really, would that sort of thing even really affect Jared? Tossing the bottle aside, Jensen returned his full attention to Jared. “Do you want me?” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting gently.

Without hesitation, Jared answered, “Yes.” His eyes slipped closed as Jensen's mouth pulled away from his ear, only to slide down his neck, leaving gentle kisses and nips in its wake. “Please don't stop,” Jared begged, a soft whimper leaving him. When he'd been in that glass room and they'd been keeping Jensen away from him, Jared thought he was going to lose his mind. He didn't know what he'd do if Jensen teased him with what he wanted and then he just left him. 

“M'not stopping,” Jensen assured Jared with a shake of his head. “Wouldn't dream of it, baby.” Slowly, Jensen leaned down, capturing one of Jared's nipples between his lips. He smiled softly around the nub before he moved to lavish attention on its twin. As Jared arched into him, Jensen reached for the lube once more, popping the cap with his thumb. He then squeezed a generous amount into his hand, pulling away from Jared's nipple to look up at the other man. “This is going to hurt a little bit,” Jensen warned. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

Jared nodded to let Jensen know that he'd heard him. But he couldn't imagine it hurting so much that he would want Jensen to stop. After all, in the videos, the girl had seemed to like what was being done to her. So Jared didn't see why he would be any different. Of course, he also didn't understand how they were going to make this work. He had much different anatomy than the girl. But Jensen seemed to know what he was doing, so Jared trusted him.

When Jensen's lube slicked finger pressed against Jared's tight pucker, Jared hissed in surprise, shying away from the digit. “It's cold,” Jared complained, frowning at Jensen. He relaxed at the other man's instruction, just allowing Jensen to take the lead. Again, Jared hissed when Jensen's finger breached him, this time in pain. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much. But he wasn't about to ask Jensen to stop. That was the last thing he wanted at this point. He hadn't broken out of his prison to come here and not have Jensen in every sense of the word.

Pleasure mixed with pain as Jensen slowly pushed his finger in and out of Jared’s hole, the younger man biting into his bottom lip to stifle the sounds wanting to break from him. At least Jensen was being gentle about it, using long, slow movements as he fucked Jared with his finger, opening him up for his cock. “Ungh…ahh…” Jared moaned softly as he blinked his eyes open, keeping his gaze locked on Jensen’s own eyes. Seeing Jensen’s pupils blown wide with lust like this was definitely something Jared wanted to remember. 

“Am I hurting you?” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth, trying to take Jared’s mind off any pain that he was causing him. He hadn’t been with anyone like Jared before – had never _known_ anyone like Jared – so he wasn't sure if Jared could feel pain like other people. All he knew was that he didn't want to hurt Jared. After all, this was all about making Jared feel good. He didn’t want to freak the poor kid out by moving too quickly or doing something wrong.

When Jensen asked if he was hurting him, Jared quickly shook his head, his hand moving to fist in Jensen’s hair before he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. “No,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips. “Don’t stop, please? I…need more, please?” It felt slightly awkward and even a bit painful when Jensen added the second finger, but Jared breathed through it. He was still trying to figure out why the woman in the video was so happy during the act of sex. So far, it had been nothing but pain. Surely, there had to be something better to look forward to.

After a few more moments of scissoring his fingers inside Jared, Jensen added a third finger as an extra precaution, wanting to make sure that Jared was definitely ready for more. His lover moaned loudly and arched into him, causing Jensen to smile widely before he dipped his head and attacked Jared’s neck again. “You’re so beautiful,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear, nipping the lobe once more. “It's like you were made for me, Jared.” Sucking Jared’s skin into his mouth again, Jensen added, “Like Morgan was in my head when he created you.”

Jared chuckled softly at Jensen’s words, giving his shoulders a small shrug. “Maybe he was,” he mumbled as he rocked back onto Jensen’s fingers, testing the waters to make sure that he was ready for what he _really_ wanted before he started begging for it. The pain was almost completely gone, leaving only pleasure as Jensen’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Ungh…Jensen...right there. God...feels really good” Another small moan broke from him as Jensen pulled his fingers from his ass, the younger man feeling a sense of loss now that Jensen’s fingers weren’t inside him.

His dick was so hard, Jensen could barely think of anything else as he squeezed lube into his palm, stroking himself a few times to get himself slick for Jared. He chuckled softly when Jared kissed and nipped at his neck while he positioned himself outside of Jared’s entrance. “Just relax, baby,” Jensen repeated in his lover’s ear. Slowly, he pushed into Jared’s body, moving inch by inch so that he didn’t hurt him. Once he was buried inside to the hilt, Jensen held still, letting Jared adjust to the invasion. “Are you okay, baby?” he breathed against Jared’s shoulder, nipping at his skin as he waited for Jared’s reply.

Having Jensen’s fingers being replaced by his cock hurt a little more than Jared had anticipated, the younger man breathing through the pain as his fingers tightened against Jensen’s shoulders, fingernails leaving little crescent moon indents in his lover’s skin. “Y-Yeah, I'm okay,” he whispered in reply, giving his head a small nod. “Just...hurts a little bit.” Jared breathed through the pain, watching the way Jensen's arms shook with the pressure of holding still. Jared took a few more minutes before he pushed back against Jensen’s cock, moaning softly as the pain remained a dull ache overpowered by the pleasure rippling through him. “Okay, that felt good. Keep-Keep doing that?” he begged, one hand moving to fist his fingers in Jensen’s hair as he dragged Jensen’s head down to crush their lips together.

As soon as he was given the go ahead to move, Jensen pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in, keeping his movements slow. Jared was so damn tight, Jensen was worried for a minute that he wasn’t going to be able to move, but it all worked out. “Fuck…you’re so tight, Jay. Relax,” he whispered in the younger man’s ear, pressing soothing kisses to Jared’s neck and shoulder as he continued his slow pace. It was almost torture going so slow, but he was going to let Jared control their pace; after all, this was a lot more painful for Jared than it was for Jensen.

After several minutes of keeping the pace slow, Jared angled his hips a little, moaning when Jensen’s cock hit his prostate. “Oh God…” Jared breathed, wrapping one leg around Jensen’s thigh, using it to keep himself locked with Jensen as he bucked his hips. “Faster, Jensen,” he panted, eyes squeezing tightly closed in pleasure as another moan broke from him. 

Once he had permission to move faster, Jensen didn’t hesitate, his hips thrusting faster and faster as he felt his orgasm building inside him. He crushed his lips against Jared’s once more as he continued to move, pulling Jared closer to his body as he made sure his hips were at the right angle to hit Jared’s prostate with each inward thrust. In all honesty, Jensen was a little surprised that he was enjoying this so much. He’d had sex with other men before, but it had never felt this good. It was like his body was craving Jared – had been craving Jared for a long time and Jensen was just now giving into his desires. It felt amazing.

With each thrust of Jensen’s hips, Jared felt his pleasure coursing through his entire body. He moaned into Jensen’s mouth as his fingers fisted in Jensen’s short-cropped hair, keeping him right where he was. His free hand moved to lace his fingers with Jensen’s, pushing his lover’s hand toward his achingly hard cock. He'd seen the girl in the videos stroking the man after he was inside her, and he seemed to like it. So Jared assumed that it would probably feel good. And he was right. Almost as soon as their joined hands touched his dick, Jared felt his balls draw up tightly against his body, his back arching off the bed, pushing his body closer to Jensen. Before he knew it, he was crying out in pleasure as pure ecstasy washed over him.

Jensen stroked Jared through his orgasm and the way Jared’s inner muscles clenched around his own hard cock pushed Jensen over the edge as well. He barely remembered to keep his hand moving as his own orgasm ripped through him, spilling his cum into Jared’s body, but Jared made sure their hands didn’t stop their movement until he was completely sated. When he had nothing left to give, Jensen rolled onto his back next to Jared, breaths panting out of him as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. 

Slowly, Jared rolled onto his side, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder as a small smile graced his lips. His eyes slipped closed as he just basked in the afterglow of everything that had happened in the last few hours. He was free from the doctors who had kept him in that prison, and he was with Jensen now. His life was definitely looking up.

As soon as Jared rolled into him, Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's shoulders, tugging the younger man closer. He pressed his lips to Jared's forehead, allowing the younger man to snuggle in closer. “Do you feel okay?” Jensen asked, knowing that they needed to talk about how Jared had gotten here and what they were going to do now, but wanting to put it off as long as possible. He just wanted to bask in this for a minute.

“I feel perfect,” Jared answered, eyes closed as he pressed his palm flat against Jensen's chest, feeling his steady heart beat. “I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to see you again when they told me that you didn't want to come to work this morning.”

Frowning deeply, Jensen knit his brows in confusion. “I never said I didn't want to come to work this morning,” Jensen argued. “Morgan called me and told me not to show up. He said that you were getting too close to me and he didn't think it was a healthy situation anymore.” Pushing himself onto his elbows, Jensen asked, “You didn't actually think I wanted to stop seeing you, did you?”

Hope blossomed in Jared's chest when Jensen denied Morgan's accusations. “No,” Jared quickly answered, shaking his head. “I told him I wanted to talk to you. To ask you myself. But he wouldn't let me out. So I just got out on my own. And I came here to ask you if he was telling me the truth. But I knew as soon as I saw you that he was lying to me. You wouldn't have left me in if he was telling me the truth.”

Relief washed over Jensen when Jared assured him he knew Morgan had been lying. “Good,” he smiled, pulling Jared against his chest once more. “What are we going to do now, Jared? When Morgan finds out you're not there, this is going to be the first place he looks for you. Jared, we can't be here when he comes looking.”

The sound of Jensen's cell phone ringing interrupted any answer Jensen could have gotten out of Jared. Sighing, he answered it, knowing exactly who was going to be on the other line. “Hello?” There was a pause as Morgan spoke. “No, I haven't seen him. What do you mean he's not there? I thought he couldn't get out of his glass room.” Another pause. “Oh, that's terrible. Um...you think he's going to come here? I mean, he doesn't even know where I live.” Pause. “Alright, yeah. I can call you if I see him. I'll keep him occupied if he shows up, and you guys can come get him.”

With another sigh, Jensen ended the call, eyes darting over to Jared once more. “You killed the janitor?” Jensen asked, frowning at the other man. “Tell me what happened.”

“I didn't mean to,” Jared answered. “He came at me, so I just threw my baseball and he went down. I didn't know he was dead. There was blood. But I didn't stop to see if he woke up. I just wanted to get to you.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared asked, “Are you mad at me?”

How the hell could Jensen be mad at Jared when he didn't know what he was doing? “No,” Jensen answered, shaking his head. “I'm not mad at you, baby. C'mere.” When Jensen opened his arms, Jared shuffled into them, head resting against Jensen's shoulder once more. “We have to get out of here. I don't know if he believed me. And like I said before, we can't be here when they come looking for you.”

Before Jared could answer, Jensen was out of the bed, tossing Jared's clothes to him. “Get dressed,” he ordered. “We've gotta get as much distance between us and them as we can.” He then pulled on some of his own clothes, grabbing a bag and tossing the necessities into it. They were going to have to go shopping for some clothes for Jared – Jensen's clothes weren't going to fit him. 

About twenty minutes later, Jensen and Jared were in Jensen's car. “Where are we going?” Jared asked, head cocked to the side as he waited for Jensen's answer.

Instead of giving Jared a location, Jensen merely shrugged. “I don't know,” he answered with a shake of his head. “I hear Vancouver is nice around this time of year.” With that, Jensen pressed his foot against the gas pedal, backing out of his apartments' parking lot and getting as much distance between them and Morgan as he possibly could.


End file.
